


Kismet

by Elise_Madrid



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Madrid/pseuds/Elise_Madrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> Published in the KiSmet 2013 Con Zine

Spock stood in the middle of the dining hall and looked around. There didn’t seem to be an empty table anywhere. It was obviously a popular eating place and Starfleet personal made up a large percentage of its patrons. Not surprising on an outpost this far out.

He thought about leaving, but he’d already paid for his food, as the tray in his hands could attest. Besides, the shuttle that would return him to the _Enterprise_ wouldn’t arrive for another three hours. If he didn’t eat now, there would not be another opportunity to do so until he reached the ship. And while he could stifle his body’s hunger, it was not something he preferred to do.

“There’s an empty chair over here.”

He turned to the source of the words, heard over the din of the dining hall. Against the wall, a young man sat at a table for two. With a nod of his head, Spock accepted the offer. He carefully made his way through the crowd and managed to reach the table without spilling a drop of his soup. He slid his tray onto the table and sat down.

“Hi, I’m Jim Kirk.”

Spock noted the single stripe of a lieutenant on the man’s uniform sleeve. “Lieutenant Kirk,” he responded.

“And you are?” Kirk eyed Spock’s uniform. “From the _Enterprise,_ ” he noted with obvious pleasure.

“That is correct. I am Science Officer Spock.”

“Glad to meet you Mr. Spock. I’ve heard a lot about your ship. Have you served on her long?”

“I have served aboard the _Enterprise_ for one year, three months and seventeen days.”

“Wow.” Kirk sat back, his food momentarily forgotten. “Are you always so precise?”

“I endeavor to give correct information.”

“You must be quite an asset to Captain Pike. I’ve heard he’s a good captain.”

“Captain Pike is an exemplary captain.”

“I sure hope mine is.” Kirk sat forward and returned to his meal. He picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

“Where are you to serve?”

“I’m heading for the _Farragut,_ ” Kirk answered around his food.

“Ah, Captain Garrovick.”

“Yeah, do you know anything about him?”

“Not a great deal. I have heard that he is well respected, and that his missions have a high rate of success.”

“Well, I knew that. I was hoping for something a little more personal.”

“Such as?”

“How easy is he to get along with, does he tend to have favorites. That sort of thing.”

“Does it matter?” Spock asked. Such information was not something he would have ever thought to wonder about.

“It can. I’m a lowly lieutenant, but I don’t intend to stay one. Serving with a superior officer who doesn’t promote because of ability but because of how much he likes you—or what you can do for him—won’t help my career much.”

“You do not believe that Captain Garrovick will like you?”

“Oh, I think he will. Most people do. Well, they do,” Kirk added, somewhat indignantly after seeing the look on Spock’s face. “It’s just that that’s not the way I want to advance. I’m good at what I do. I think that should mean something, don’t you?”

Spock gave a nod. “I do, indeed. But what if your captain does not agree with such an assessment?”

“I don’t know.” Kirk took another bite and seemed to muse over the question as he chewed. Finally he swallowed and, tilting his head back, appraised Spock through the fan of some extraordinarily long eyelashes. “You think you could get me a berth aboard the _Enterprise_?”

Spock had always wondered at the Terran term, ‘being kicked in the gut.’ The act itself would seem to be one that would cause a great deal of pain, yet the term was sometimes used to describe an event that the recipient found pleasing. He wondered no longer. 

Spock had only recently begun to experiment with emotions. Serving as he did on a ship manned almost exclusively by humans, he had thought to discover how emotions could so completely control their lives. As their sexuality appeared inextricably tied to those emotions, he had experimented with that as well. He had felt sexual attraction before, but never to this degree.

It took a great deal of control to respond without undue emotionalism.

“I do not believe that Captain Pike would appreciate my presenting to him an officer for which he has no current need.”

Kirk laughed. “That’s too bad. I’ve always wanted to serve on the _Enterprise._ It was my first choice, but we go where we’re sent, right?”

Before Spock could respond, an announcement came over the intercom of an incoming ship. It was the _Farragut._

“I guess that’s my cue,” Kirk said as he stood up. He grabbed his pack from under the table and then came over to stand next to Spock. “I know Vulcan’s don’t shake hands, so I’ll just say goodbye. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Spock.”

Spock watched as Kirk walk away. They had spent little time together, yet Spock could not help but believe that the young man would get those promotions, no matter what kind of captain Captain Garrovick was. He had seen a drive in Kirk that Spock believed nothing could stop. It would be interesting to see if future events bore him out.

~~~~~

Spock sat quietly in one of the chairs that lined the outer wall of the medical department of Starbase ten. At the counter, Dr. Boyce impatiently waited for the emergency medical supplies that they had been sent to pick up for a nearby colony. Very few diseases had ever been totally wiped out—by any member of the Federation—so it only took one person to have been lax about their inoculations for an illness to take hold. That was especially true on a far-flung colony.

The flurry of activity at the emergency entrance drew Spock’s attention. One after the other, men and women in Starfleet uniforms were being brought in. Some were aided only by their fellow crew members. Others limped in on their own. Still others were strapped to gurneys. Of those, several appeared unconscious.

One figure in particular caught Spock’s notice. Though rushed quickly through, Spock recognized the man immediately. It took only a cursory glance for him to ascertain that the doctor would be occupied for some time yet. Not giving it a second thought, Spock stood and followed the gurney into the labyrinth in back.

He lost sight of his quarry amid the chaos, but eventually found him again, tucked into one of the back cubicles. Spock stood at the opening a moment, assessing the man. Kirk’s eyes were closed, but a close examination proved him to be only resting.

“Lieutenant Kirk?”

Kirk’s eyes opened. He appeared confused at first, but then recognition ensued.

“Hello, Mr. Spock.” He frowned. “What are you doing here?”

Spock moved further into the room and nodded in question to a chair placed in the corner. At Kirk’s assent, Spock pulled the chair over to the side of the bed and sat down.

“I was here with my ship’s doctor to pick up supplies. I saw you brought in.” He contemplated Kirk’s demeanor. He appeared drugged, though still able to form coherent thought. “Was the ship attacked?” Spock could think of no other reason for so many injured crew members.

Kirk rubbed his fingers across his brow; his hand visibly trembled. “Yeah, you might say.” He looked at his fingers and appeared confused by the blood on them.

“There is a cut on your brow.”

“Oh.” Kirk wiped the blood on his shirt. “I’d forgotten that I hit my head.”

“Are you badly injured?”

“Me? No, I was one of the lucky ones.” He stared off into the distance. “But so many weren’t. If only I’d been faster, maybe...”

“Maybe?”

Kirk didn’t respond.

“Lieutenant, are you all right?” Spock was becoming alarmed by Kirk’s behavior.

“All right?” Kirk finally looked at him. “Yes, I’m all right. Nothing happened to me... not to me.”

“What did happen?”

Kirk’s mouth moved, though he made no sound. His eyes filled.

“Lieutenant Kirk?”

“I didn’t know. I honestly didn’t know. How could I?”

Spock didn’t know what to do. His attempt, now years in the past, at understanding emotions, had been an abysmal failure. He had neither the knowledge, not the experience, to handle this situation. Yet, he felt he had to try. He slowly reached out and laid his hand on Kirk’s arm. “Jim?”

It was astounding, how one man could go from the precipice of despair to a calm that bespoke a preternatural strength. Spock wouldn’t have believed it if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes. Like a switch being thrown, the young man on the verge of breaking down turned into the epitome of a Starfleet officer.

“I’m fine, Mr. Spock.” Kirk actually smiled, though he pulled his arm away. “I appreciate the visit, I really do, but there’s no need for you to concern yourself.”

“Then everything is well?”

“I wouldn’t go that far, but I’ll be okay.”

“And you do not wish to speak of it.”

“I’m glad you understand.”

Spock understood only too well. Controlling ones emotions in a time of stress was a situation he was more than familiar with. He rose from the chair. “I should be getting back. Dr. Boyce will wonder where I have wandered off to.”

“It was nice seeing you again. Maybe next time we’ll meet under happier circumstances.”

“I will look forward to it.”

Kirk smiled. Considering the circumstances, it didn’t have the impact of the one Spock had witnessed years before, but it still had the power to upend his equilibrium. With a bow of his head, he took his leave. Illogically, he hoped that there would be another meeting. The odds were not in their favor, but one never knew what the future would hold.

~~~~~

Spock had just exited the auditorium when he spotted Kirk. Even after three years, he would have recognized the man immediately, despite his uniform sleeve now sporting the broken line of lieutenant commander.

Kirk was not alone. Standing in front of him was a young female. Her blonde hair was slightly unkempt and there was a look of vexation on her face. From this distance he could not hear what they were saying, but since Kirk’s face held the same look, Spock assumed that they were arguing. Suddenly, the woman turned and walked away, leaving Kirk standing alone.

Spock was still debating whether to approach the man or not when Kirk turned and looked right at him. The smile that had never failed to unnerve Spock, lit Kirk’s face and he eagerly made his way over.

“Mr. Spock, as I live and breathe. What brings you to Earth?”

“I am attending the symposium on molecular biology being hosted by the Academy. Captain Pike believes in ensuring that his officers maintain the highest standards in their fields.”

“Carole is attending it, too. Carole’s my girlfriend,” he explained, then grimaced. “At least, I think she is.”

“I assume she is the one—”

“Yeah, that’s her.” Kirk appeared to shrug off his mood. “The next lecture isn’t for a couple of hours. Do you think you’d have time for a cup of coffee? Or whatever it is you enjoy drinking.”

“A cup of Vulcan spiced tea would be appreciated.”

“Great, there’s a small cafe a couple of blocks from here.”

The weather was uncommonly sunny for San Francisco, so Spock appreciated the time outside that the walk afforded. Once there, they entered the cafe and took a booth next to the windows that lined the back of the establishment.

A waitress appeared and quickly took their order.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Kirk gazed out the window. “I love the ocean. I remember the first time I saw it. It took my breath away.”

“It is an overpowering view. So much water.”

Kirk looked at him. “There’s not a lot of water on Vulcan, is there?”

“No, but I have been to the Voroth Sea which, while not as large as any of yours, is still quite impressive.”

“I’ve never been to your planet.”

Spock almost didn’t answer, but there was something about this man that seemed to draw him out. “It has been many years since I have been there, myself.”

Kirk looked at him for a moment. Something on his face must have given Spock away, because Kirk only nodded.

Their drinks appeared and for a time a calming silence descended. The tea was excellent, though Spock noted that Kirk barely touched his coffee.

“I’m leaving Earth soon,” Kirk finally said, breaking that calm.

“Such are the dictates of Starfleet.”

“Try telling someone else that.”

“You refer to...” Spock shifted his eyes in the direction Kirk’s friend had taken.

“No, I’m talking about my mom. I don’t think she’s ever gotten used to the idea of me going into space. No, there’s something else going on with Carole.” He gave Spock a long look. “You don’t mind me talking about her, do you?”

“Why should I mind?”

“I don’t know. It’s just that...never mind. I’m imagining things.” Kirk lowered his eyes. “But I like talking to you. It’s as if I can tell you anything.”

“You can.” Though he was hard pressed to know why, Spock meant it.

Kirk looked back up at him. “We hardly know each other.”

“Does that truly matter?”

“I suppose not.” Kirk smiled and then shrugged. “Anyway, this thing with Carole has been going on for awhile. She’s been acting strange for the last month or so. Would you believe our argument started because I didn’t know the color of her dress?”

“Aubergine.”

Kirk gave him a look. “How did you know that? I said it was eggplant.”

“They are one and the same.”

“So what difference should it have made what I called it?”

“I do not know. That is something you will have to ask your friend.”

Kirk shook his head and laughed.

The time allotted them was short, yet they managed to cover a myriad of topics. Spock learned that Kirk had a brother, and of their life on their parents’ farm. And while Spock was not so forthcoming about his own family history, he told Kirk things he could never have imagined telling anyone.

He left Kirk at the cafe when it was time to return to the symposium. There were no words of meeting again, yet Spock could not imagine that not happening. And he had the distinct impression that Kirk felt the same way.

~~~~~

The red glow from the burner in the corner barely illuminated his cabin, but it was enough. Spock gazed appreciatively at the man within his embrace. Kirk’s head rested on Spock’s chest, while his arm snuggled around Spock’s waist.

Spock had lowered the temperature, and the sheets had been changed, so the only residue of their lovemaking was the faint scent of musk in the air. Yet those three hours and fourteen minutes were all Spock could think about.

“You look like the cat that ate the canary.”

Spock smiled. “Do I? I certainly remember consuming something.”

Kirk gave a surprised laugh. “Why, Mr. Spock, you never fail to amaze.” Kirk’s hand slid lower and came to rest on Spock’s lax genitals. “And to satisfy.”

“You are pleased, then?”

“Pleased?” Kirk gave Spock’s penis a gentle squeeze. “I’m positively delighted.”

“I was not certain. Given your past liaisons, I was unsure as to your level of gratification.”

“You mean because you’ve only seen me with females.”

“That is correct.”

“Would you feel better if I told you that I’ve been with a few males in my past?”

“‘Better’ is not the word I would have necessarily used.”

Kirk chuckled. “I don’t want to hear about your past experiences, either. Let’s just say that I’ve never felt so well fucked as I do at this moment.”

“Jim, please,” Spock admonished, while quite unable to stop his face from taking on a slight tinge of green. As pon farr had precipitated their coming together, it had been essential that Spock penetrate Kirk. Yet the idea of the reverse was pleasing, and Spock was very much looking forward to it.

“You love it when I talk dirty. At least, you certainly did earlier.”

“At this moment, I can think of nothing you could do or say that I would not love.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Kirk responded. “Because I was beginning to wonder when we were ever going to get together. I think I knew from our first meeting that we would eventually, I just didn’t know when.”

“I have never believed in fate. I considered our meetings pure coincidence, ephemeral and without significance. But after this,” he briefly tightened his hold, “I cannot but surmise that something was drawing us together.”

Kirk lifted up and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. He rested his weight on Spock’s chest so that they faced each other. “Coincidence? Oh, no, Spock, don’t you know what this is?”

“I have a feeling you are about to tell me.”

Kirk came closer and before their lips met, uttered one word.

“Kismet.”


End file.
